Infection Chapter 7
by Ming-Chan
Summary: Wesker stared trying to decipher the best course of action. Never had he felt this out of depth. Not that he would ever admit to such a thing. He was Wesker after all! Extra chpt. for Ornamental Nonsense's series written with her consent.


ATTENTION READERS:

This story is a parody/extra chapter that takes place during the background of Ornamental Nonsense's Claire/Wesker series particularly Infection. It is meant to be a kind of behind the scenes look at what was going on outside of the main story. This story happens somewhere right before he increases her viral dosage. This was written with Ornamental Nonsense's permission.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Ornamental Nonsense's intellectual property regarding these same characters.

Infection Chapter 7 ¾

By: Ming-chan

"Augh, I hope that man's computer crashes!" Claire Redfield grumbled to herself as she closed the bathroom door.

It had been three and a half weeks since the incident at the lab in Brazil. The day had started normal enough, well as normal as it could get for Claire. It began with a trip to the lab, first, Wesker tested her reflexes then he drew another blood sample from her. Throughout the procedure, they had been chatting amiably and Claire even found herself relaxing.

She had nearly been able to forget where she was, simply imagining the blood work to be part of a routine check-up. That was until he mockingly commented on her being a much more obedient specimen than when they'd first begun.

The comment had shocked her and left her momentarily speechless. Like a cold slap in the face, the reality of her situation came back to her.

He always knew how to bring her down, put her in her place, not letting her forget that their relationship was that of captive and captor. She clenched her teeth together as she remembered his arrogant smirk.

Suffice it to say she was not in a pleasant mood upon leaving the lab and had opted to take a shower once she had returned to the house leaving Wesker to ponder his data in the living room. Angrily she began to undress, pulling off her blouse and pants with a little more force than necessary and stepped into the shower. Under the water she continued to simmer.

She was angry at him, at his arrogance and insensitivity, not that she should have expected much compassion from him. But most of all she was angry at herself, for relaxing in his presence more than she should have. For almost forgetting who he was.

But what frustrated her most was not the act of almost forgetting, but the fact that deep down she wanted to forget. To see the decency in him she was sure was there—somewhere anyways.

_Maybe it would be best not to think of him as having any humanity left. _She thought to herself. It would certainly be easier on her.

After a few moments she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed the towel off the rack and proceeded to dry herself. She moved to place her towel on top of the hamper so she could change into her undergarments but abruptly stopped.

_Oh. _Hell. _No._

Claire blinked once, twice before letting out a long frustrated sigh. Pressing a hand to her forehead she straightened up slightly closing her eyes. After a moment she looked down once more glaring at the source of her anxiety. For several seconds she stared hard willing it to go away and not return until a more convenient time.

_Of all the—! Damn you Mother Nature!! _ She thought exasperatedly.

For one bleak moment she couldn't think. Then suddenly another horrifying realization came to her. She was completely unprepared for this situation. Not that it was something people thought about or could prepare for when being detained for an extended period of time.

_Unless..._

She quickly darted to the sink and opened the cupboard below the basin.

_SHIT!!_

She quickly stood up again panicking. "I guess it's too much to expect him to be _that_ prepared." She grumbled to herself.

Claire felt her panic meter rising again as she desperately tried to think of a solution. After several fruitless minutes she came to the dreadful conclusion that there was nothing she could do by herself except hide in her room for a week.

Whimpering her blue eyes lifted to the closed door, her gaze focusing on the handle. Did she really have to ask him? She took a hesitant step forward her hand lifting to grasp the handle.

_No! NO! HELL NO!!_

She quickly withdrew stepping back to face her reflection in the mirror. She was not going to ask him for help! Not for _this_! She'd pick barricading herself in the bathroom for a week or face a pack of Delta Hunters with one arm tied behind her back then for him to learn of her situation.

_Yeah. Maybe he won't notice._ She feebly argued to herself trying desperately to suppress a certain memory.

"_You'd be amazed how far the scent of blood travels..."_

"Shut up brain." She frowned at her reflection.

_You have to ask._

"No way. Not a chance in hell. I'm not gonna to ask. Nada. Nope." She crossed her arms defiantly over her chest glaring at herself.

Several minutes later she was standing behind the couch he was sitting on.

***

Wesker watched amusedly as Claire angrily walked up the stairs to the second level. His smirk widened as he heard the bathroom door slam shut.

Oh how easy it was to get under her skin. He mused to himself as he sat on the couch and proceeded to open his laptop. Oh he knew what was bothering her. He gathered his little comment regarding her obedience hadn't sat well with her. While Wesker didn't mind interacting with a more co-operative Claire, he also didn't want her to get too comfortable with him.

Having her see him as anything else than what she should was dangerous and foolish. He hoped his comment would remind her of exactly where she was and who she was with. If not he might have to think of a more drastic lesson.

His fingers flew across the keys of his laptop as he brought the file containing Claire's blood sample data up. He was finally starting to get some results. He was hoping in the next couple of days that he would be able to start mapping out how the virus entered her system.

He continued to work in silence for the next 30 minutes. Eventually he became aware that Claire had exited the bathroom and was hovering somewhere behind him. She seemed nervous for some reason as her movements were stilted and she would occasionally mumble incoherently under her breath. He continued to ignore her under the impression that if she needed to say something she would.

"Is there a problem Dear Heart?" Wesker asked once he realized she wasn't going to break the silence. He had spoken without turning around to spare her a glance. He heard her take a hesitant step forward.

"Silence is not something I would normally accredit to you Redfield's. If there is something you require Dear Heart I suggest you ask while I am being receptive."

Claire nervously wrung her hands together as she tried to force herself to speak. In the meantime she had had to make do with what she could find in the bathroom. But she knew she couldn't do that forever. With that she had resigned herself to having to ask Wesker. Now if only she could make her voice work.

_Oh boy. Awkward meet situation. I'm sure you'll both get along swimmingly. Augh, just get on with it Claire!_

"Wesker I—uh..." her voice trailed off.

Wesker chuckled. ``My, my Dear Heart you seem to have lost your way with words. `` He commented while finally turning to face her. His face was unreadable as always but there was the barest hint of a mocking smile about his lips.

Claire narrowed her eyes at him her earlier annoyance once again resurfacing. It made her stronger. She stood up straighter and lifted her chin.

``Wesker," her voice didn't break this time. "I need some..._items_."

One elegant brow rose.

``Items? ``

``Yes. ``

``Care to elaborate? ``

``I need—feminine items. `` She muttered quickly meeting his sunglassed gaze.

For a few moments they stared at each other. Claire hoped that he would be different from most guys and be able to read between the lines.

_C'mon Wesker you're a smart guy figure it out science boy! _She urgently pleaded.

If Weser's face could show expression Claire would be disappointed to see that Wesker was indeed like most men and thus for the life of him couldn't figure out what Claire was hinting at. He watched Claire carefully as she shifted from side to side, unsure of what she was asking.

Suddenly he noticed it, warm and metallic and very subtle. He moved his head down the length of her body. But Claire surprised him by reading his actions.

``No Wesker I'm not injured. I just need..._items_...of a female monthly nature." She spoke pronouncing each word distinctly. "And within the next few hours..." at that she turned away slightly in embarrassment after a moment she looked back up. She looked at him expectantly hoping she didn't have to say more than that.

_1 minute..._

_2 Minutes..._

Suddenly both Weser's eyebrows rose and his mouth parted ever so slightly.

"Ah." Was his monosyllabic response before he turned back towards his laptop. She stared at his back hoping that was a sign of a light bulb indeed going off in his brain.

``I will have your request in shortly Miss Redfield please wait for later. ``

Claire breathed a silent sigh of relief and nodded. She thanked him quietly and left for her room.

***

Wesker stared hard at what was in front of him trying to decipher the best course of action. Never had he felt this out of depth. Not that he would ever admit to such a thing. He was Wesker after all and nothing, NOTHING was ever beyond his comprehension.

So then why was it that he couldn't decide which type of sanitary napkin to get?!

After Claire's request, Wesker could find no reason to say no and thus had to oblige her. Normally the company supplied him with basic necessities, and anything extra he simply ordered. However, requesting this type of special necessity could arouse suspicion and given Claire's special condition he couldn't afford to have anyone learn of her existence.

With that to consider Wesker realized the quickest easiest course of action was just to buy it himself. And that was how Wesker found himself in a drugstore. He had assumed it would take no more than 2 minutes to grab his purchase and leave. But nearly 15 minutes later he couldn't decide between overnights or tampons or ones that came with extra wide _wings_?

Discreetly glancing around, Wesker made sure that no other person was in the immediate vicinity, and carefully picked up a package.

Ultra thin with extra absorbent core! The packaging read. Or. He extended his hand and lifted another one. Sleek design for easier application! You can even go swimming or bike riding!

Wesker had to very forcibly stop himself from sighing in frustration. Not that anyone looking at him would be able to tell if he was out of sorts, such was the nature of Wesker's ability to remain expressionless. He could feel a tick starting to form above his right eye, and was starting to think it would be best to just grab several different brands and leave the decision up to Claire as to which she would use.

The sound of snickering broke Wesker from his contemplations and he turned slightly to spy a couple of teenage boys walk into the aisle behind him; his sensitive ears picking up their conversation.

"Dude's been there for like 20 minutes."

"Man he's dressed all bad-ass and buying pads? He's so whipped!" they whispered to one another while snickering to themselves.

Wesker felt his jaw tighten slightly. He had had enough. He picked up a couple more packages at random, stuffed them under his arm and stalked towards the cashier. There he promptly dumped the items in front of the teenage boy startling him. Wesker shifted his sunglasses just the tiniest bit down his nose glaring at him to so much as make a sound as he rang up the items.

The boy, very quickly totalled the items and stuffed them into bags.

"Total comes to $25.85." He squeaked out trying to avoid the strange mans gaze.

Wesker pulled out a 50 dollar bill, tossed it on the counter and grabbed his bag and left before the boy could try to give him any change.

***

About two hours after her request, Claire ventured downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen she found to her great relief a bag full of sanitary napkins. She walked over quickly to sort through it.

One brow rose as she examined the random assortment of pads and tampons. _Well Umbrella is nothing but efficient when delivering orders I guess._ Suddenly she frowned something was off. She recalled the conversation she had with him when he had caught her at the lab in Brazil,

"_Miss Redfield, you have two options," Wesker stated. "You can either go with them and live in an 8-by-8 room with needles constantly jabbed into you, or you can come with me."_

"_What?" Claire asked, shocked. She scanned his face for falsehood, but there was none. In fact, he looked stoically calculating. "Why would you do that?"_

"_I do not need my superiors to know that I had my own viral side project."_

She stilled and straightened up wondering vaguely when they had arrived and found herself suddenly wondering where Wesker was. Come to think of it she hadn't seen him since she confronted him earlier in the afternoon.

Her blue eyes slowly traveled down towards the bag, her other brow rising. _He didn't…did he?_

Claire quickly shook the thought from her mind classifying it all together as too weird to even consider.

Gathering the bag and items together she turned to go back upstairs. She shook her head admonishing herself of the absurdity of it all.

"Wesker buying pads? Yeah…when the seas dry up and the sun explodes."

END

AN: For those who might have missed it in the beginning I just want to reiterate that this was written with Ornamental Nonsense's permission. It is an extra chapter meant to have taken place behind the scenes of the main story. In no way would I ever write something based off of another authors work without their consent. That being said I really hope I did her story some justice.

This particular idea came to me when I thought about just how long Claire would have been with Wesker prior to her death in Russia. That time of the month would have definitely reared its head, which got me to thinking how would Claire have dealt with it? The image of Wesker buying pads also wouldn't leave me, the fact that I find it highly amusing helps as well. LOL.

I plan on drawing a few of these scenes out and uploading them onto deviantart. So if you're a fan of Ornamental Nonsense's work and your interested please check it out once it's up. Hopefully in the next few weeks.

Please Tell me what you think!


End file.
